


Professional Help

by dammndean



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, masseuse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammndean/pseuds/dammndean
Summary: You were so fed up and pent up, so you go to a local massage parlor for some 'relief'.





	Professional Help

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, no one asked for this but I had the idea today and I had to write it. I hope you all like! As usual, it’s unbeta’d and briskly written so all mistakes are mine! In this AU Steve is a masseuse.

“Y/N, if you’re having that tough of a time finding someone else to give you what you need, you should call that number I gave you a few months back.” Your friend tried helping, like she often did.

“I dunno, Kate. I’m just so weird about the whole thing.” You stabbed at the salad in front of you, trying to hurriedly eat some lunch before duty called.

“I know it sounds crazy and it’s a bit expensive, but it’s a great stress reliever. The massage is always amazing and of course the orgasm doesn’t hurt.” Kate beamed at you before popping a fry from her plate in her mouth.

You nervously looked around, hoping no one over heard your conversation. You were in the cafeteria of the hospital you both worked at, complaining about things and somehow the conversation ended up here. You didn’t have time to date, or put much effort into finding a great sexual partner, so you settled for one-night stands here and there, that always left you wanting more.

“I’ve went a hand full of times, Sam is incredible. Big soft hands, dark skin, easy on the eyes, I could get the extension to him specifically if you’d like?” Kate was just trying to help, but you did not want the same man to service you that previously did the same to your friend.

“Definitely don’t want that. I told you I would think about going, just drop it for now please?” You stood and grabbed your trash, Kate nodded and you two went right back to work as nothing happened.

It only took a couple more weeks and yet another man that couldn’t make you cum before you called the number and made an appointment at Pure Bliss Massages. Now you were sitting in the waiting area, sipping cucumber water and feeling like you were at any other day spa. Well, technically it was like any other day spa but there was another aspect to it that not everyone knew about. If you knew the right people, you would also know there were some male masseuses that worked here that, for a fee, would also give you an orgasm.

No penetration, no kissing or anything like that, just a massage with an orgasm at the end. You could handle that right? You got here 10 minutes before the appointment, where a very friendly woman at the front desk had you sign a waiver, letting you know that if you ever felt uncomfortable all you had to do was say and your masseuse would stop instantly. You were only a bit embarrassed by the fact that you were here, doing this, but you shoved those feelings down. Nothing wrong with coming to a professional for your needs right? After going over the rules, she had asked you to head to the waiting area for a bit, have a water and she’d come get you when he was ready for you.

“Y/N?” The sweet lady from earlier called your name, snapping you out of your thoughts.

“Follow me right this way, Steve is ready for you.” She smiled friendly at you, then you sat the water you had been sipping from on the table in front of you.

You stood and grabbed your purse then followed after her. You heels clapped against the linoleum along with hers down the hallway, you stopped at the end of the hallway where she gestured to the door to the left. She held out a hand, inviting you in, as she opened the door for you.

“Get undressed, then lay under the sheet, front side down.” She showed you were to put your clothing then pulled the sheet back to show you the comfy towel underneath that you’d be laying on, then tapped the pillowed area your face would be resting on.

“Steve will knock before he enters, to make sure you are ready to begin. When he comes in you’re more than welcome to look at him but some people don’t want to do that, completely up to you. Any questions?” She waited for you to nod in understanding before she exited the room, telling you to ‘Enjoy’ on the way out.

“Here goes nothing.” You said under your breath. You took your clothes off and folded them neatly before placing them where she said to put your clothes, you put your heels on the ground beside the counter. You slid under the cool sheet, your body was trembling a bit. You weren’t sure it it was from the cool room, the nervous energy you were feeling, or just the whole experience maybe.

You laid there for a couple minutes, with your head in the hole, you didn’t wanna look at this man, did you? After you decided there was no way you’d be able to do this whole thing and not even know what the guy looked like you turned your head to the side. That’s when you heard the soft knock on the door.

“Come in.” Your voice was so quiet, you were worried he hadn’t heard you.

You heard the door knob twist, guess he did hear you. Then Steve let himself into the room, locking it behind him before turning to you. You were absolutely blown away, you assumed the masseuse would be attractive to a degree, but you were not prepared. When his back was to you, you quickly took in his muscular upper half, the thin plain white shirt he was wearing, albeit at least a half size too small, wasn’t leaving much to the imagination. When he turned to you, you quickly took in his features, blonde hair, blue eyes, beautiful soft smile on his cleanly shaven face, with a sharp jaw. Biceps, chest, everything about him was just pure muscle and you weren’t sure you were up for this much anymore.

“Y/N?” He asked, his kind eyes meeting yours.

“Yes.” You barely got the word out, it was barely more than a whisper.

“Wonderful, well I’m Steve. I’m going to be taking care of you today. If at any point you want me to stop, or you’re uncomfortable just tell me. I promise that I’m 100% here to make you feel good and for you to enjoy your massage. Okay?”

“Okay.” You answered before placing your head into the hole in the massage chair, you could feel the heat on your cheeks and didn’t really want to add to the embarrassment of this whole situation.

He softly clapped his hands together, “Let’s get started shall we?”

You heard him shuffling around the room, watched through the hole as the lights dimmed, soft spa-like music started to play to fill the silence. You watched as his feet were right in your line of sight, you felt him pull the sheet from your back, folding it so your entire back was exposed to him. Your body shivered from the exposure then heard the pump of a dispenser and him working the oil in his hands warming it.

He didn’t say another word before his hands descended to your back, lightly rubbing, letting you get a feel for the whole thing. It had been so long since you’d taken the time to get a proper massage, and the feel of his very large and warm hands working on your stiff muscles made all of this worth it all ready.

“Are you here for relaxation only or is there a certain area that’s been bothering you?” Steve asked as he moved from the head of the table to the left, to work the tissue there more.

“Oh, I uh- I guess just relaxation.” You weren’t really sure what to say, he knew why you had came here specifically but he wanted to make sure everything else was pleasurable for you too.

He worked on your left side a while, noting the spots you flinched at or involuntarily would react to, making sure to give your body what it needed. He grabbed your arm and massaged it up and down, over and over. Before moving on to your palm, using his thumbs to rub your over worked hands. He bent your elbow, forearm against your back. A sort of kinky feel to the move, but he started to use his elbow to deeply massage your shoulder and you groaned out.

“Too hard?” Steve asked before continuing.

“No, it’s great.” You heard your groan and you wanted to feel ashamed by the noise, but you knew that you’d make worse noise later on.

Steve smiled and nodded, although you couldn’t see him. He worked on that side a bit longer before he went back around the top of the table. He began the same thing to your right side as he had done to your left. Steve was incredible, you had barely even begun and you were already putty in his hands.

“Have you been doing this a long time?” He was so talented with his hands, he had to have been a masseuse for a while.

Steve let out a small chuckle that made your heart race for some reason, and you hoped he didn’t notice.

“Well if you mean this specific style of massaging, maybe a year. I’ve been a masseuse for about 5 though.” He answered honestly, barely anyone ever small talked with him, but he could tell you were nervous and thought maybe the small talk helped with that.

You hadn’t even thought about your question fully, “I’m sorry I just meant you’re very good with your hands, I didn’t mean to pry into your life.” You tried to turn your head to meet his eyes but his hand went up to your neck, soothing the tense muscles.

“Don’t worry about it, just relax, doll.” Steve’s gentle words calmed you enough to place your face back down.

His hand worked your neck a moment longer, before returning to your right side.

“What do you do for a living? You seem to carry a lot of tension in your shoulder area.” Steve had done this long enough to assume you had a pretty stressful job.

“Oh, I’m a nurse practitioner.”

“So you like helping people? Making sure that everyone is taken care of, except for you huh?” Well he hit the nail on the head with that one.

His hand descended under the sheet, to rub the right cheek of your ass. You seized up a bit at that, you knew where this was headed but the heat of his palm, touching an intimate part of you still had you on edge.

Steve felt your apprehension, “Relax, just let me take care of you. You deserve it, Y/N.”

You squeezed your eyes together, wiling yourself to let go. Steve was right, you did deserve this.

When he felt you relax under his touch his other hand pumped a bit more oil into it before warming it in his hands and going back to rub the muscles of your ass again.

“Do you mind if I pull the sheet away for now?” Steve wanted to make sure you were comfortable but he knew this would be much more enjoyable for you if he actually got to give it his all.

You nodded a yes, “You gotta say it verbally doll, I need to know it’s what you want.”

“Yes, it’s fine.” You were a bit worried about being bare in front of him, but you chose to ignore that nagging though and focus on this beautiful man’s hands working over your body.

He slowly removed the sheet, placing in on the counter next to you both. His hands quickly returned to you, rubbing the soft flesh a bit more before he worked his way down, dipping lightly between your legs, making you gasp. He didn’t stay there long though before he continued his decent down your legs. Rubbing the muscles all down your legs, to your feet where he spent more than enough attention at them. His thumb brushed over a ticklish spot, making you giggle and pull your foot away a bit.

“Ticklish?” Steve’s voice was traced with a smile, and you chanced a small glance over your shoulder at him.

His biceps were constantly moving as he worked your other foot over, paying as much attention to it as the other. He just wasn’t fair, you weren’t sure how you were suppose to go back to normal life after this.

“Lil’ bit, sorry.” You gave him a small smile.

“Nothing to be sorry for, pretty girl.” Steve wasn’t suppose to compliment or make comments about his clients appearance, but he just couldn’t help himself.

Your cheeks were on fire again, you quickly returned your face to the pillow, you could feel how wet your were getting and you only hoped he couldn’t tell or if he did he didn’t think you were pathetic. If he noticed, it didn’t stop him any. Once he was done with your feet he worked his hands back up your thighs, spreading them a little as he worked his hands up.

Your breath hitched at the sudden spread of your legs, but when his hands were right under your ass cheeks he stilled.

“You still okay?” His voice was soft, making sure you still wanted this.

“Yes.”

You didn’t get a chance to say anything else cause one of his thick digits ran along your folds. Your body reacted by jumping at the touch, you were so pent up and worried this would be over all too soon. Steve lightly brushed a finger up and down, never giving you too much pressure, it wasn’t time for that yet. He teased you a bit longer, until your body was thrumming with need then he pulled his hand from you. You groaned out at the loss making Steve chuckle. You heard the sheet being grabbed by him, and you pulled your eyes up to him. He was holding the sheet high enough to block his vision of you.

“Roll over to your back and move down the table some. I’ll put the sheet back on you for now.” Steve explained, you had forgotten that you normally rolled over during massages.

“Okay.” You wanted to say more, but you were on edge and just couldn’t make your brain think much more.

You softly rolled to your side, then your back, you were a bit shaky and didn’t want to move too quickly. Afraid you’d do something, like fall off the table, you just couldn’t let that happen.

Without saying anything else Steve gently laid the blanket back down on you, tucking in the sides under your body. His eyes were on yours, the light was dim and you were grateful for that. Now that you were fully facing him, you were a wreck, you chewed on your bottom lip nervously.

“So do you work at a hospital or a private practice or what?” Steve hoped to shed your nerves a little and talking with you earlier seemed to work so it was worth a shot.

His hands were on your shoulders, somehow the feeling much different now, even thought he had already done something similar while you were on your belly. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

“I work at Mercy General, upstate.” His hands moved from your shoulders, up your scalp, to your temples, all the places you didn’t know you needed rubbed until he was doing it.

“Oh yeah? I live near there. Came a long way to come here then?” His word held a pun but you were in no state to decipher it.

“So worth it.” Your eyes opened slowly and met his bright blue ones, his charming face held a smirk.

“I’m glad you think so, it’ll only get better from here out doll.” His words held a promise and you shivered and the statement.

He then pulled his hands from your hair and you heard more oil being pumped and warmed before you felt him skimming along your chest, above the blanket, almost in question. Making sure you were okay, yet again.

“Please.” You just wanted some relief, and the thought of his warm hands on your breasts almost set you off right then and there.

Steve’s hands moved under the blanket to palm at both of your breasts at the same time. He paid attention to them equally, he never tugged at the nipples or anything. Just used his oiled up hands to roughly massage the mounds, making you a panting mess. Steve was suppose to spend time massaging your arms more then your feet again, back up your legs before he was suppose to give you what you came here for, but he wasn’t sure he would make you wait that long.

“Do you want me to finish the massage or are you ready for me to make you cum?” Steve was a little blunt, and he hoped you wouldn’t mind. He didn’t put much thought into the wording, wanting you to know he could tell you needed this.

“Please just let me cum, Steve.” You sounded so needy, from him teasing you earlier and now him playing with your breasts, you just couldn’t bare it much longer.

“I got you doll, spread your legs for me?” Steve gave you a knowing look as he went to the right of you and started to pull the blanket up from your feet. Showing more and more of you, only stopping before your pussy was completely visible to him.

You didn’t answer verbally, you just slowly spread your legs as you felt one of his hands urging you open for him. His eyes were on you, judging your reactions to make sure you were comfortable the entire time. The back of his knuckles brushed against your folds making you shudder at the touch.

“Can I see you, or would you prefer staying covered up?” Steve didn’t have to see you, he knew he could make you cum one way or another but he selfishly just wanted to see.

His fingers were softly brushed against you the whole time, waiting for your answer. A minute passed and you never said anything, Steve didn’t want to push you so he just went on. He applied more pressure on that bud that needed his touch all night.

“You can see me.” You moaned out, the idea of him watching you almost turned you on more than what he was doing to you.

Steve used the hand that wasn’t in between your legs to push the sheet up and over your hips, he drew in a breathe. You didn’t notice, your labored breathing and heart racing was all your brain was registering.

”Pretty girl.” Steve said once more, this time your hips bucked up, needing more from him and his words and knowing eyes were pushing you closer and closer.

“Please.” Steve pulled his eyes from your sex to look at your face, you were clearly right on the verge.

Steve’s finger dipped into your wet hole, just a little bit to gather some slick then he used three fingers to rub against your clit at a fast pace.

You were quietly moaning out now at a rapid pace. You had enough sense of mind to keep yourself kind of quiet, seeing as you were in a semi-public place. He felt so good, he knew what he was doing, working you like he’d done this exact thing to you hundreds of times. You felt the middle finger of his other hand probing at your hole, teasing you. You wanted him to finger you so bad, those long thick fingers were perfect and obviously skilled. You knew he wasn’t allowed to do so, but the idea was ever present in your head.

Steve watched your hips wind a circle, searching out for more. He knew what you needed and with a ‘Fuck it’ thought, he plunged a finger into your dripping hole, crooking it to where he hoped that little bundle of nerves was, and boom he found it.

“Oh my god!” You nearly screamed out, cumming instantly.

Your body writhed, eyes squeezed so tight from the best orgasm you had ever had.You had spots in your vision, all while your body was shuddering and shaking from the aftershocks of what Steve had just done to you.

Before your eyes opened Steve took the time to adjust the erection in his pants, tucking it up in the waist band of his khakis, he wasn’t suppose to react this way but you coming undone the way you just had from him was bound to have an effect on him. He pulled the sheet down over your bottom half, not wanting you to feel overly exposed to him after the fact.

“I thought there was no penetration.” You got out between labored breathes.

Steve instantly got nervous, thought you were going to complain and get him fired. He really needed this job and honestly he wasn’t sure what had came over him.

“I’m sorry about that, I know it isn’t in the rules and if I made you uncomfortable by doing so-” But you cut him off with a laugh.

“Are you kidding me? That’s exactly what I needed, that was incredible.” You gushed.

“I won’t tell, if you don’t.” Your eyes met his, and you had a silly grin on your face.

Steve let out a sigh of relief, “Thank you.”

”No, really thank you. No idea how bad I needed that.” You sat up awkwardly on the table, holding the sheet to your chest. You weren’t really sure what was suppose to happen next.

“Well maybe I’ll see you again.” Steve smiled down at your.

“Maybe so Steve, we’ll have to see, won’t we?” You knew you weren’t going to be able to quit him, at least not anytime soon.


End file.
